In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. In addition, information regarding operation of a drill bit is used to control the drilling operation. Measurements in a wellbore, also referred to as a borehole, are typically performed to attain this understanding. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are subject to errors depending on the measurement conditions. Further, the usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements.